To Whom the Belle Tolls
by Lucy Ellain
Summary: The faerie got tired of watching, and decided to act. Not only in helping two lost lovers, but a whole world invisible to themselves. The walls close in on the poor mental patient, and the rich man stares forelornly at a chipped cup. rated M for language.
1. Once Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing "Once Upon a Time" Only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

Once Lost

God how the world kept turning. Storybrooke still filled with the poor victims of the evil queen's curse. I should know I'm one of them. My names Chanda Keller, and yes I remember everything before the curse. How? Well, that's a faerie secret. Before all this started I was your average everyday faerie, well as average as faerie's get. I wasn't teeny- weenie like some of the others, I was a bit more average. Well maybe only 4'9 average. I had the wings of a butterfly, ahaha a really big butterfly, and I was blessed with knock back spells and minor magic abilities unlike other faeries. For a while, Rumplestiltskin was an interest, and no not the love kind. He and his son were interesting people to follow; they had little to no money, but were always kind enough to share what they had.

But then, things changed. Rumple made a deal, and got some mean powers. His son left, leaving him to his lonely cruelty. I know I'm talking about him a lot, but there is a method to my madness. Rumple became twice as evil as you know, but then he took prisoner a pretty young lady, named Belle. I was forced to see from afar by then haha, he didn't like my teasing all that much. But after he forced her to leave, and the queen came. I felt something amiss. At first it was only a twinge that what she had told Rumple was a lie. This is where the story really starts.

/

Open P.O.V.

Memories would flash before her making her bury her face in her hands. The meds would make it all go away soon. She would tell herself. A metal screech made her look up through her hair. A pair of dark eyes watched her gleefully. That woman came almost every day, never giving her any rest. Dear God why didn't she just go away! In her mind's eye a flash of white crossed her vision as the sound of porcelain crashed. She buried her face deeper.

'_Someone save me.' _She begged desperately. Above ground walking in the broad daylight Chanda Keller walked freely, wishing just as badly as that poor girl was for a way to help her friend in need.

/

Chanda

Poor Goldie's been a bit bitchy lately. He holds his liquor just fine, but something's been abrew since he'd been caught beating on old man Moe. Yes he was little princess Belle's daddy dearest, and yes what her royal bitchiness had told him about Belle going AWOL and jumping from that godforsaken tower had been a bit of a sting, but he usually was more of a gamer than that. He really let the queen get to him. Something's been simmering in the pit of my stomach since she let him onto that. She was lying that was for damned sure. I wanted to get to the bottom of this stupid romantic crisis! The hospital loomed shadowing me from the daylight. I hated hospitals; they smelled like death and tears. I walked farther into Storybrooke, past shops and cafés coming near the sheriff's station where Emma waved out the window at me. I smiled waving like a madwoman. I could hear her laughing through the open window.

I turned down an alley going behind the station that led to a small pub. Gold sat near the window drinking tea. Who the hell went to a pub to order tea? Well Gold of course, weirdo. I laughed at myself. You may ask yourself, why would a faerie, a creature of utmost destruction want to help a dark being like Rumplestiltskin? Well for one thing not all faeries are evil, and for another I heavily believe in happy endings. Yes an immortal faerie that is a hopeless romantic haha. A bell tinkled as I pushed the door open. Gold looked up from the book on the table and locked eyes with me. The face he made was priceless; it was just as loud as a groan! ( :D ) I sat across from him in the booth and a woman came and took my order, I love whiskey.

"So, Ritchey Mick Bitchy, what's crawled up your ass and died this week?" I asked playfully. Mr. Gold sipped his tea and pretended to read on.

"Not really your concern now, is it lass?" he said glumly, I giggled; I was really bad about accents. I loved them, but I also loved to laugh at them. He looked back up at me raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," I choked out, "Anyway, what's her imperial viciousness been up to? She killed anyone of interest?" He shook his head sighing, even if she did we couldn't get her blamed and gutted like we wanted her to be. I crossed my arms and lay them on the table and lay my head on them. I puffed out air.

"I have, kind of a personal question, but first, you still remember me from before?" He sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, after the twentieth time of asking yes I still remember you child. What makes you think I'm going to forget?" I shrugged,

"You never know, the spell may create a lapse that could go off even after it takes effect causing all that remembered through magic means to forget." He snapped the book shut, and stood up just as the lady brought me my shot.

"Trust me when I say, that I will never forget." He left slamming the door behind him. I watched out the window as he went down the alley and waited till he turned the corner before downing the shot and jumping up, bounding to the bar.

"Lowell!" I yelled feeling the fire of the alcohol work its way down. Bashing followed in the back, and a man with a receding hairline came lumbering out.

"Don't shout!" he whispered tentatively. I winced.

"Sorry, tough night?" He nodded. Lowell McQueery was the number one source of hidden info, and the number one place Goldie locks wouldn't look. I sat on a barstool, and told Lowell my story, though…edited.

"See, I got this cousin that came to visit a month back, and she went missing. The Mayor dubbed it as runaway/suicide, but you know that's not what happened." Lowell nodded and pulled a thick red book from under the bar.

"Name?" I thought for a moment, remembering the counterparts of the citizens, and thought of as many words with went with the name as possible settling with the one that was most human.

"Carillon Keller." Remember she's supposed to be my cousin (wink wink). Lowell stopped flipping and looked at me strangely. He got all his info from the Mayor's secretary. She happened to have a thing for middle aged married men with beer bellies and a receding hairline. He leaned over the counter closing the book to lean on it.

"Don't know her." He said straight faced. I gestured to the book.

"Are you sure? Can't you check it please?" He shook his head slowly.

"Don't know her." He stated simply. I clenched my hands into fists, up until that moment I had been whispering, but maybe…

"Look Chanda, you don't know what you're getting your ass into with this." Lowell had no memory of before, but he knew every single person in Storybrooke, even the ones that weren't meant to be known.

"Go home." He said. I shook my head smiling manically.

"I'M SORRY!" I shouted, "YOU SAID THAT YOU HAD A ROUGH NIGHT LAST NIGHT? HOW RUDE OF ME, I'LL GO HOME AS SOON AS MY TRAIN COMES IN." He was almost doubled over covering his ears groaning.

"Stop…"

"I'M SOOOO SORRRY, I JUST SEEM TO BE HAVING A HARD TIME *_BAM!* _HEARING!" I had slammed my fists against the countertop making the thick red book shudder.

"Alright, alright, uncle!" He cried desperately holding his hands up. He clawed his way back up and leaned against the counter. He didn't touch the book.

"She's a special case in the psyche ward at the hospital. Good luck getting in though, they don't allow visitors. The Mayor has a special code to get in. Mary (secretary) can get it for you, but you have to get past the desk bitch and the guards to get her out." I nodded my thanks, and jumped down letting the door slam behind me as I walked out. I reveled in Lowell's agony. Okay yeah kinda bitchy of me, but hey again, I'm a faerie member? Lowell would have Mary send me the code through my phone and I could get in through that, but I needed some backstory to get in. I came around the front of the Sheriff's station and I waved again at Emma as I walked by. At almost a half a blocka away it hit me, and I almost fell over running back to the station. My backstory came in blonde and leather!

/

Open P.O.V.

The tray of grey mush slid through the door, but didn't slide into eager hands. It merely hit the stone floor with a clang going wasted like all the others. Carillon held her head, the pain slowly subsiding. This is how it always was, the painful schizo flashes, and then the meds kicked in, and goodbye pretty little fantasy. Her little reality held a hell of screaming, crying mental patients, and inedible food. The poor girl couldn't help but think about how long it would be before the nightmare would end, or was it just beginning?

'_What did I do to be here? Am I really crazy?'_ her sobs echoed with the others, creating a symphony of pain that the Queen almost no one could remember languished in it.

/

Hoped you liked it! REVIEW! Hahah I named her Carillon because when I looked up counterparts this was a pretty on I found, and the def is a stationary organ that makes chiming sounds that is compared to angels song.


	2. Looking

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

Looking

Chanda

Emma had agreed to the visit for the due cause of Carillon being my only family. Yes I lied through my teeth to a friend, and it's interesting that supposedly a faerie can't lie right? Well in Storybrooke, that doesn't apply. Mary sent me the code, and by God would it surprise you that the numbers consisted of some sort of demonic form? HA I'm just bull-shitting you, it was some mishmash of numbers. That Sunday we dressed ourselves up like mourning family for a lost mind in pretty little dresses and chuck Taylors, and I packed sundress in my little bag pack, but there was one little problem. Almost all the doors in the hospital that weren't patient rooms or the cafeteria had a lock and a number pad on it. SHIT!

/

Open P.O.V.

Mr. Gold walked along slowly, leaning on his cane as he made his way along the sidewalk. He shook his head at the memory of Chanda asking him that bloody damned question so many times. Of course he remembered, did she? Chanda was obviously losing her mind with all this. He stepped up to his front door, and unlocked it slowly. His mind went back to the nights in the forest when he and Baelfire would sit with the oversized faerie by a fire, laughing. Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but smile at the memory. He closed the door behind him and his eyes like they always had locked with the little blue teacup on the pedestal in his sitting room. He felt his chest grow heavy, with longing, pain, and shame. Oh how he wished he could take it back! He had no idea that only a few blocks away Carillon sat rocking back and forth as the crash of porcelain echoed again and again. She threw her hands over her ears and screamed.

'_What's wrong with me!' _The thick metal door flew open, and the broad shouldered nurse came bustling in with a fresh syringe.

"NO! I DON'T WANT IT, PLEASE!" A male nurse came in behind her and held her down as the syringe slid painfully into her arm. This wasn't her usual medication. Her mind whirred and blackened as she descended into a dreamless sleep.

/

Chanda

"This is getting ridiculous, how the hell do we find it?" I looked to Emma for the answer, and again she pointed to the main desk. I shook my head at her.

"That's what they're expecting." I said waving my hands at her. She slapped her cheek softly.

"Gee, you think it's because that's the information desk?" I gave her my evil eye.

"No," I started, "They don't want me finding Carillon, because Regina is obviously behind it, isn't she?" Emma sighed, and shook her head.

"Hey I hate her as much as you do, but it doesn't mean she would do something evil like lock up your cousin because of her own personal wishes." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Actually it kinda does." I pointed past her shoulder, and pulled her behind a corner as we watched the bitch queen walk up to the last door we hadn't checked. She input the key, and walked in. Emma ran forward quickly and caught the door before it closed. So much for the stupid code. Behind the door a staircase spread out below flickering in the single naked light bulb above our heads. I walked in front of her. I looked back up halfway, and waved her down.

"Well? Move your ass!" I hissed. She let the door silently close behind her, and we kept heading down. Regina's voice registered.

"What do you mean by 'incapacitated'?" I sigh followed and I leaned down instead of walking, in case I was seen.

"She was having very serious mental bursts causing her to rip at her hair and bedding. We had to put her to sleep." Regina grunted in disgust, and waved her off.

"It doesn't matter, as long as she's still in her room."

"She always will be." The nurse said bowing her head respectfully. Regina walked off in another direction instead of the stairs and headed out a large black door. I turned back to Emma.

"You know the nurse stationed?" She leaned down looking the burly woman over, and shook her head. Good, then she wouldn't know Emma was Sheriff. I gave her the thumbs up.

"Ok, act devastated!" I put my best sad face on and ruffled my red pixie cut hair to a spiky mess. I headed down the stairs and stumbled my way up to the desk.

"How did you get down here?" The nurse asked incredulously. I let fake tears leak.

"The Lady Mayor was kind enough to give us her temporary code to come visit my cousin. She hasn't been letting me visit to keep my sister and me safe from the pain, but we begged, and she finally gave in." The nurse looked at us skeptically, and I gestured to Emma, who even though I wanted to see if we could avoid it flipped out her badge.

"Sheriff Swan, like she said we're here visiting family, now if you please?" The nurse gave the badge a hard look, I think she was trying to melt it with her heat vision haha, but she finally, though reluctantly let us through. I gave her the name, and she let us to the darkest hallway to the door at the end.

"Mind you she's been knocked out; she's been having a few relapses. You won't get much out of her, but here you go. Call when you're all done." I nodded and she locked the door behind us. I ran to the bedside and took "Belle's" shoulders. Because of where she is I hadn't the slightest idea of whether she remembered or not. I shook her gently.

"Come on princess, you got the fucking wrong story, wake up!" I groaned and lay her back down. I flipped off my bag and pulled out the little blue sundress. Emma eyed it.

"What're you doing?" I looked at her pleadingly, but with an excitement I hadn't felt since the beginning of the Ogre Wars.

"A break-out."

/

REVIEW! LOVE IT! XD


	3. Finally Found

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

Finally Found

Chanda

The dress was a bit snug in the chest, but nothing to worry about. She still lay there sleeping soundly, and I thought about slapping her. Emma took hold of my shoulder before I got the chance to act out.

"Uh-huh, I know how you think, and that is not what's going to happen. Don't worry about her sleeping anyway, how are we going to get out of here?" I looked back to the steel door, and was surprised that the nurse hadn't come back yet.

"Actually I didn't think I'd make it this far…wait a minute, you're going to help me?" Emma looked a little hesitant, and shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Well, just because I'm helping you doesn't mean I believe you about any of this, but…" she looked at the sleeping girl, "I want to see for myself, if all that Henry's been talking about, and showing me has been true." She pulled Belle/Carillon up from the bed, supporting her on her shoulder.

"This was your plan," She said again, "you have to figure our way out." I paced around the room as Emma adjusted Carillon at her side. The only exit other than going back upstairs was the door that Regina took after her visit, and hell that one was behind the fucking main desk. I pushed my fingers through my short hair and groaned. What the fuck was I going to do? A slopping sound stopped me, and I went to peek out of the crack in the food drawer. A man with long dark hair mopped slowly, and carefully down the hall. I remembered him, he had been, well if you haven't read the story of Bearskin, Deerskin, there are several variations. This man was the king from that story, and the guy was a sicko. He wanted to marry his own daughter because she was more beautiful than her mother. I banged on the door.

"Yoo-hoo, tall, dark, and chunky," he turned to me slowly, a look of dull lifelessness in his eyes, "I have something special for you," I continued, "a letter from a certain daughter of yours." His eyes flashed greedily at the mention of her. He pulled open the food drawer and held out his hand. I slapped it away quickly.

"Not yet, first, I need you to distract the bulldozer of a nurse so we can get a grand escape, got it?" He nodded eagerly, and headed down the hall at almost a run. I reached through the drawer and pulled the knob. The doors in places like that were locked from the inside mostly, giving visitors a chance to run in case of a relapse. It slid open easily, and Emma and I hauled Carillon out quietly. A scream erupted from around the corner, and we picked up the pace and rounded the end of the hall just as we saw the burly nurse run in terror of the mopping king. I pushed Emma ahead and she ran through the door. I turned back to the man, and he held his hand out to me expectantly. I used what little magic I could to conjure a picture of the fair-haired daughter. I handed it to him. No it wasn't a letter, but he wasn't complaining. He sat on the floor and cooed and lulled over the picture. I shook my head sadly, and ran out the door. If this was ever fixed I was going to find out if he'd been cursed or something. The new door led to a dark narrow hall, and Emma waited at the end. Light came through the cracks of the door ahead of her. I ran toward her waving her on, and she flung the door open flying through it. I was right behind her pulling the door closed quickly.

/

General P.O.V. 

Regina felt the breach of the hospital before Chanda had made it out the door. She felt her rage steam. Someone has escaped her. She slammed the wine glass she had been drinking from onto her desk, spilling the rich red liquid all over her white desk. Chanda had never been a big part of Regina's revenge. She'd just been a bystander that turned into collateral damage. Regina couldn't tell who had escaped, and who had helped, but she would. Dark magic began brewing inside of her, and the ground began to shake. Across town in his large luxurious home, Mr. Gold had to reach out and grasp a white and blue teacup before it crashed to the floor. He held it to him gently and placed it back on its pedestal. Gold sensed the queen's anger and smiled manically. Someone was obviously up to no good.

/

Chanda

We followed back alleys, and side streets until we reached my home. The little house sat stark white against a street of dark tan homes. I pulled Emma and Carillon, who was still unconscious into the back door. Emma laid her on the couch and sat in the kitchen with me eating Oreos. I felt giddy with all the pent up energy.

"This is so exciting!" I said, I still had Emma convinced on the whole cousin bit, but I felt like she was suspecting something. She stood and wiped her dress off.

"I want full reports on her, and I want you to bring her to the station a day or so after she wakes up, and-"she slapped her forehead, "holy shit, I just did something illegal." I waved my hands at her.

"What's there to worry about? All Regina can do is complain. Technically since she's my cousin, she's mine to discharge if I see fit, so Regina has no right, and we didn't really do anything illegal, right?" She stood there thinking about it and finally decided it was appropriate.

"Fine," she gave in, "just don't do anything else that could be extreme." I held my hand up and smiled.

"Scouts honor." She nodded and reminded me again about coming in after she wakes up. I promised and she left swiftly.

"Yeah," I murmured, "too bad I was never a scout." I looked over at Belle/Carillon. The medication had to wear off sometime. I just had to keep her safe and hidden till then. A loud banging sounded out, and I feared my front door may bust in. I ran over and looked out the peephole. Goldie locks stood practically bashing his cane against my top step.

"Shit." I hissed.

/

Ok, so if you haven't heard of the story of The skins, one version is bearskin, others are, deerskin, donkeyskin, roughskin. They all have almost the exact plot, look it up if you want to know. Robin McKinely wrote the deerskin and it's amazing.

REVIEW XD


	4. Hiding, for Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time only Chanda

Enjoy!

/

Hiding, for now

General P.O.V. 

Gold had been in a hurry almost feeling the tangibility of the queen's anger. He just had the idea that Chanda had everything to do with it. He waited outside the door impatiently, and he heard the locks turn. She opened the door slowly. Belle/Carillon lay on Chanda's couch her mind a whir of dreams. Dresses and gowns of glorious colors, and a man taking her hand, the world shifted and turned as she slept. She had no idea of what would soon occur.

/

Chanda

I leaned my head out the door and kept it closed around my neck. I smiled as best I could.

"Mr. Gold, what a surprise; not a nice one, but a surprise nonetheless." His face crinkled into a smile that if I didn't know him would seem menacing. He stepped forward and I kept the door pulled tightly against me.

"Just taking a stroll about the town, and thought yee'd like a visit from me." He stepped forward again, and this time I pulled the door open, stepping outside and pulling the door closed all the way behind me. His eyes narrowed.

"What're you hiding lass? The grounds been shaking all day with Regina's rage, and I just can't help but think that you have something to do with it." I giggled and locked eyes with him trying not to let my voice quiver.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I mean yeah I've causing problems, but not for her imperial viciousness," I crossed my arms over my chest, "there is no way in hell I would poke that sleeping bear." I held my hands up. Gold tapped his stick against my step.

"Well someone has, and again I feel like you have something to do with it." I shook my head.

"No, if I wanted to start shit with her you'd be my first choice as a partner in crime. Nah, I've just been going around and causing a little havoc is all." He sighed deeply looking past my shoulder trying to see through my front door. Finally after an eternity he gave up and turned without another word, and walked down the steps and off toward the coffee shop. I back stepped opened my door from behind and backed into my home, closing the door slowly and snapping the deadbolt in place. I banged my head against it and sighed in relief. Gold was a bit pushier when it came to interrogation. I turned to where Carillon/Belle lay and listened to her breathing. I smiled as I realized just what Emma and I had accomplished. I jumped up and down giggling in my giddiness. Everything was coming together!

/

General P.O.V.

Mr. Gold stumped into the café and sat at the back table. Ruby came trotting over with a cup and pot.

"Your usual?" she asked nervously, Mr. Gold nodded and she left him with the straight black coffee. The bitter taste rejuvenated him. Cream and sugar only dull the bitterness. The bitterness in his heart was the same way. Anything sweet would only dull out his anger. The lady mayor had it coming. Only Mr. Gold didn't realize it wouldn't come from him, but from the sleeping woman on Chanda's couch. Carillon fell through the memories like the long endless rabbit hole. Sunlight, roses, and other things until she fell gently into a chair. Sitting across from her was a pretty young lady. The girl smiled at her. Her hair was a deep chestnut, and her eyes sky blue. She wore a dress to match her eyes.

"Hello," she began, her voice was soft but strong, "Do you know who I am?" Carillon stared at the girl uncertain. There was something obviously familiar about her, but she just couldn't place it. The pretty girl smiled at Carillon.

"That's ok, don't worry about that, but I'll ask you another. Do you know who you are?" She nodded.

"I'm Carillon, I've been dubbed insane and put into a psychiatric ward." The young lady smiled sadly, and shook her head.

"Is that really you though? Where's your family, and what did you do to have to be dubbed unstable?"

"I'm Schizophrenic, they said."

"Did you see anything, people that weren't really there, or hear voices?" Carillon shook her head.

"No, I just had these strange dreams, and have memories invade my head, like now I think." The girl smiled.

"That's funny, I've never heard of anyone being called crazy because of their dreams. Sounds like an excuse to me," she crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned back into the chair, "So _Carillon _still having trouble figuring out who you really are?" Carillon shook her head.  
>"I'm Carillon, that's my name, and that's who I am." The girl's smile disappeared, and was replaced with a frown.<p>

"How sad, fine. Tell me who I am." Carillon clutched her knees.

"This isn't helping! I don't know who you are! You're crazy if you think I do!" The lady stood and walked into the light, and leaned near Carillon.

"Crazy? Didn't you just say you weren't?" Carillon shook her head.

"I said you were, not me-"She cut off as she looked again at the familiar features of the lady. The girl tsked Carillon.

"It's bad to put yourself down dear. Don't call yourself crazy." She smiled at Carillon, and the dream began to waver.

"One last time, who am I?" The light filtering from above became too bright, and she had to shield her eyes. A strip of sunlight blinded her. The curtains were only half drawn. She sat up from the little sofa in a sitting room. By where the sun was it was getting dark. Carillon opened the curtains all the way, and let the bright warmth wash over her. How long had it been since she'd seen the sun? Months; years? It hadn't been all that long, but being stuck in that little room could make an hour feel like a millennium. She smiled at the warmth against her face. A creak of the floorboards made her freeze. She swallowed, and turned slowly to face whatever had come. A short girl with unruly red hair stood smiling.

"Feels good doesn't it?" She walked up to Carillon slowly, "Once we get you settled we can go for a nice walk in the park or something, kay?" Carillon watched her warily, and the girl sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm Chanda Keller, I'm your cousin." Carillon closed the curtains and sunk down into the sofa.

"But I don't have any family." She stated simply.

"Sweetie, you have a lot more family than you think, but biologically no, I'm not your real cousin, but I'm as good as, okay? I'm here to take care of you." Chanda smiled, and Carillon couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you sure, I'm crazy you know." Chanda waved her away.

"That's a tone of shit, we're all a bit crazy," She giggled at Carillon's face, "bit surprised that we're not all locked up actually." She stood and stretched. Carillon felt the curiosity burn through her.

"How tall are you?" she asked gently. Chanda looked down at herself and sighed.

"4'9," she replied glumly, "and it's not my fault. I blame milk! If it tasted better I would have drank it and grown like all the other kids. Bleh!" Carillon laughed at Chanda's distaste, and stood up too. Chanda wiped her dress, and pointed down the hall.

"When I came to discharge you they didn't have any clothes for you, so we're going to have to get some shopping done. Plus we need to keep you hidden. The mayor wouldn't like it if she saw you. So tonight we need to get you registered at the police station, and introduce you to the sheriff, and then for a few days we'll hide out here. I know that doesn't sound like the perfect plan, but we'll get that walk in the park soon, kay? Also you can keep the curtains open all day if you like, and-" Chanda looked Carillon up and down, "we need to feed you something, you're skinny as a rail." Carillon had never touched the food for fear of them sticking even more medication in it. She could only shrug her shoulders.

"I am a little hungry." She admitted. Chanda smiled, and led her to the kitchen.

"I'm Talented in the art of sandwich making, prepare to me amazed!" She began opening and closing cabinets, grabbing bread, and peanut butter. She pulled honey off the counter. "Then after this I can show you your room." Carillon looked back down the hall.

"My room?" Chanda nodded, and went about making the sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm not making you sleep on the couch the whole time you're here," She winked at Carillon, "you're family." Carillon smiled feeling more and more at ease. She sat in a chair at the table and leaned her chin on her hands. The shaking started again. She gripped the table and looked over at Chanda who kept making the sandwich as if nothing were wrong.

"Did you feel that?" Chanda nodded.

"Yeah, but after a while you get used to it. It happens often anymore," She placed the sandwich before Carillon, "eat up."

Mr. Gold meanwhile had finished his coffee, and was standing in the park watching Henry sit and read that godforsaken book. It was the child's pride and joy, and Mr. Gold had no need for it. He walked up the path and sat on a lone bench. Mr. Gold had no idea what had come over him. He had just had the urge to come to the park. He knew that the boy would be too old to be playing here, but he always had that bit of hope. He grew angry with himself, and slammed the butt end of his cane against the pavement, causing a loud crack to reverberate. Henry had looked up at the sound, and smiled contently at Mr. Gold who waved in response. The only child not to fear him. The ground began to shake again this time a ferocious crumbling shake that would put the Richter scale to shame. He stood and faced town hall. Time to pay her majesty a visit.

/

REVIEW!


	5. Introductions and Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

Introductions and secrets

Chanda

The sun was almost behind the buildings when we hauled out for the station. Carillon had gone through the first sandwich and ate almost four more. I made her drink some Sprite and eat a Tum before heading out so she hopefully wouldn't get sick. I pulled her hair up and stuck it under a small floppy sun hat. You know one of the cute white ones that kids wear. Her face was what would give her away, and this hat covered her hair and eyes. The heat of the day was just beginning to fade, but there was still enough of it that you wouldn't want to leave in jeans. We laughed and joked on our way over. I told her about some of the people. I even got to introduce her to some. Mary Margret was working her way home from the store.

"Chanda!" she'd shouted waving over at us. We ran over and hugged her trying not to knock her bag from her hands. "where you heading?" I pointed on.

"We're going down to the police station to get my cousin registered." Mary Margret hugged Carillon in greeting.

"What do you think so far? Not much of a town is it?" We giggled, but Carillon waved good naturedly.

"Compared to where I was living before this place is like an enchanted forest." We talked for a while longer and then waved her off as she went on her way.

"She seemed nice." Carillon said. We headed in the direction Mary Margret had come from, and the station sat on its corner.

"Oh yeah, you'll find that almost everyone here is…" I held out a hand to stop her. Across the street Gold walked from town hall looking dark and menacing. Great. "Ok, keep your head down, and don't say a word. If he takes notice of us you run for the station, got it?" She nodded, but looked at him curiously.

"Who is he?" I waved her away.

"His name is Mr. Gold, he's not a bad guy, but it's better if he doesn't see you." Carillon didn't question anymore, but still watched Gold curiously. We walked on with our heads down, and kept a quick pace. I had thought that we were in the clear, yet fate is a cruel bitch. Just as we reached the doors of the station,

"Oy, Shortstop!" I bristled at the nickname, and shoved Carillon through the door quickly, and closed it on her. I turned and found him right behind me.

"Shit! What the fuck you got going around scaring innocent girls?" he chuckled,

"Oh dearie I don't scare on purpose, but you are far from innocent." I nodded in agreement, and crossed my arms.

"So what the fuck were you doing in the bear's den?" He rubbed his face in frustration.

"Thought I could get something out of her while she was in this state, but there's something she's hiding deep inside." He looked past me into the glass door of the station. Fuck, de ja vu.

"Who's your friend?" He asked curiously. I rolled my eyes.

"She's my cousin. I've come to have her registered." The registration process usually would take place at town hall, but since we wanted to avoid that Emma was willing to get the paper work to get her in.

"You'll have to introduce me sometime." He amended. I say something flicker in his eye, and knew in an instant his suspicion, of who she was. He obviously didn't think she was who I knew she was, but nonetheless he was suspicious.

"Yeah sure, gotta go bye." I turned and walked into the station. Yeah the hiding bit was going to work out well.

/

General P.O.V.

When Mr. Gold had gotten to the town hall Regina had been in a rampage. He had smiled gleefully at this.

"Lady Mayor, what seems to be troubling you?" She turned and her anger exploded.

"What, are you doing here?" He snickered, and walked forward.

"Simply curious about what could possibly trouble you…your majesty." He bowed mockingly, and laughed. She growled at him, and picked up the receiver of her office phone.

"Get me the sheriff." She said grudgingly. Mr. Gold rested the butt of his cane firmly on the ground.

"What seems to be the trouble? Perhaps I could be of assistance." She turned her back to him and began speaking.

"Sheriff Swan, it seems I have a bit of a problem. A psyche ward patient has escaped, and I'm in need of some reinforcement," She waited listening to Emma speak over the other line. "Yes, that's perfect." She hung up without another word. She turned to Mr. Gold and pointed to her door.

"Out." She said simply. Mr. Gold shrugged, and turned to go.

"Oh, one thing though," Mr. Gold stopped and turned back to Regina, "It seems like an eternity ago, but hasn't been about hmm…two months, since the little tart threw herself overboard?" Regina couldn't see it, but Gold gripped the handle of his cane tightly. _Try twenty-nine years in a week._ He thought miserably. His mood darkened and he left the room leaving Regina though in chaos, with a deep sense of satisfaction. He had spotted Chanda and her "cousin" visiting Mary Margret, and felt the suspicion ebb its way into his mind. No he had no idea who the lady was, but she was conveniently in Storybrooke the day a patient escapes. Chanda gave little to no information, leaving Mr. Gold, a Mr. Grump. He turned from the police station and headed home, but stopped at the last minute to turn and look back. The form of Chanda's cousin sat in a chair completely obscuring her from view. He sighed defeated, for now. He turned back to home. All these secrets, but the threads meet somewhere.

Regina slammed the receiver of her phone back onto the charger, and pinched the bridge of her nose. How the hell did she get out? The doors to her office busted open as two burly men carried in a dark haired man in blue scrubs.

"Ah, Mr. Mortimer, I've been told that you helped some people out for something special, is that right?" Her voice held a falsely sweet tone. Mr. Mortimer stepped forward, and the burly men stayed close. He held out a photograph.

"My sweet." He answered simply. Regina reached out to snap the picture away from him, but he snapped it back to his chest.

"_My _sweet." He said possessively. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Please." She said seeing through the spell. She ran her hand in front of her making the picture turn to dust.

"No…No…mmmm…NONONONONONONO!" He reached for Regina screaming wildly. The guards grabbed him and pulled him along.

"Wait," The guards looked back at Regina who smiled sinisterly at them. "He's been helpful. Take him to visit his daughter." The guards nodded in understanding and lugged him out the door. She sat in her chair and spun it to face the window. The special visit Mr. Mortimer would be paying to his daughter would be a very special distraction for the sheriff. The way Emma had spoken on the phone earlier had left her a bit paranoid, and she was going to make sure that she was hopefully wrong about her paranoia.

/

REVIEW! XD


	6. On the Job

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

On the Job

Chanda

Emma had been very interested in meeting Carillon. She'd had her registered, and coded in a matter of minutes and we spent the remainder of the time just, talking. Emma asked her about what the hospital had been like. She didn't have much to say about it.

"I don't remember much; I ate little and slept often. I always had these crazy dreams." Emma clasped her fingers and rested her chin on them.

"That's a little odd, you're not supposed to dream during induced sleeps. What did you dream about?" Carillon looked a bit uncomfortable, and wouldn't meet Emma's gaze.

"A man." I turned to her quickly feeling the curiosity burn in me.

"Really? What'd he look like, what else did you see?" She looked at me surprised, but continued.

"Well, I can't really remember much, but he seemed a bit sickly, his skin had a bit of a green tint to it in all my dreams. I remember mostly a big room with red walls." She sat and thought about it for a while, and I looked at Emma who seemed like she'd seen a ghost. The stories she'd heard from Henry may have sounded similar to her. She'd never heard anyone else talk about details quite so alike. She pulled out her cell and skimmed through the contacts. A muffled voice came over the speaker.

"Regina, you said you wanted a new babysitter for Henry right? No, not me, what about Chanda? You know Chanda Keller? Yes I've interviewed her and she has no criminal record, or charges of child abuse or neglect against her. Right…Right. Ok, I'll let her know." She hit the end button on her phone and pocketed it.

"What'd you do?" I asked awestruck. I had no experience whatsoever with kids. I mean yeah I've talked to Henry, but I've never been alone to watch one.

"Congrats you're a babysitter. You start Monday." I groaned.

"But that's tomorrow." Emma nodded.

"And?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"And it didn't occur to you that I have no idea how to handle a kid?" Emma laughed.

"Henry's ten he can pretty much handle everything except his meals. You have nothing to worry about, and when you head over you can take Carillon with you to take a look at his story book." Carillon tilted her head, confused.

"Story book?" I held my hand up for a minute.

"I'm supposed to keep her hidden for a while. How the hell am I supposed to sneak her in without a fucking invisibility cloak!" Emma giggled.

"Alright, alright, calm your panties Weasley Jr., and listen," she pulled car keys from her pocket, "take my WV and keep her in the car until Regina leaves, and then bring her in. The house is so freaking huge that if she comes home to check up on him you can hide her." I put my face in my hands and groaned. I didn't like this idea, but then I thought about it. Carillon remembers bits of her former life through dreams. If I can get Henry to read her her story then she might connect the dots.

"Alright, I'll fucking do it." Emma smiled in victory.

/

General P.O.V.

After Regina had hung up the phone she headed up the stairs to Henry's room. She knocked softly, and Henry called for her to come in.

"Henry, I finally got someone who would take the new babysitting job." Henry groaned and fell back.

"I don't need a babysitter," she sat on the edge of the bed and patted his leg. He looked up at her, "Who is she?" Regina smiled at Henry, and this must seem like the most confusing part, for being the evil queen no one could know whether she truly loved Henry, or if she was just using him as a means of a hostage.

"It's Chanda Keller, and I'm not all too familiar with her, but Sheriff Swan said she was clean." She spat Emma's title when she said it, and it made Henry wince. He knew Chanda, and he also knew that she remembered. She didn't hide it from anyone else who remembered, and she most certainly didn't hide it from Henry. He continued to act depressed, but was actually excited. At least it wasn't Mrs. Quan again. He let a heavy sigh.

"That's alright, I'll deal with it." Regina smiled at the boy, and patted his knee.

"I knew you'd see it my way." After she left Henry pulled out the thick book, and turned to Chanda's tale.

Rumple sat on his sitting room couch and stared at the chipped cup. He rubbed the handle of his cane, and noticed something strange. The streetlight outside his window seemed to be spotlight for the display. He almost smiled at this. He looked up at his clock and saw that it was only an hour away from midnight. _Only about six more days, what then? _He lay his face in the crook of his arm, and sobbed heavily, but no tears would fall.

/

Chanda

Before we headed home I stopped by the only store open at eleven at night to get clothes for Carillon. Yes Wal-mart isn't the best place in the world, but hey I could get a set of cami's for five bucks, so we stopped in, and found her size, and supplied her with a couple pairs of jeans, a few sundresses, shoes of different kinds, and some sweaters and t-shirts, and some pj's, all for fifty fucking dollars! I loved Wally World! We headed back to a really late supper of cup Ramen. To my surprise and upset, she didn't like it, but ate it anyway.

"Don't worry," I said stirring my noodles around, "I'll go shopping and get us some real food, and I need to learn how to actually cook anyway." Carillon sat her noodles down and shook her head.

"No, you've been such a big help, and I can't pay rent until I get a job, and I can't get a job until everything settles, and so until then I will cook the meals and clean house, deal?" I touched my finger to my chin mulling it over. She's in the wrong story again with the cooking and the cleaning and shit, but it would be nice to eat some real food.

"Mkay, that's cool. We'll wait about a week for you to get a job. I hear the library's got an opening, we can take you down at the end of the week." She nodded smiling widely. We finished up the food and headed off to bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

/

General P.O.V.

Carillon was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The world twisted and turned, and the shadows of her bedroom darkened into a bricked cell. Sitting in a ring of light was the girl from before.

"Hello." Carillon said first this time. The young lady smiled at her.

"I see you've become more open since last time," her face grew serious, "but there is still business to attend to. I will ask you again. Who am I?" Carillon sat up straight, and smiled nervously.

"You're me, right?" The other Carillon smiled at herself.

"That's right."

"Wait," started the real Carillon, "seeing myself like this in a dream, does that really make me crazy?" The dream Carillon shook her head.

"No dear, you are just as sane as everyone else, but here in this place you see it don't you? The castle, the room, and the cup?" The real Carillon nodded vigorously.

"I have, but what does it all mean?" The dream Carillon looked at her sadly, and stood up walking over to her. The real Carillon stood up as if on instinct, and her doppelgänger came face to face with her.

"It means one last question, and I will not be here to help you. You've heard this one already, but it holds much more meaning than you know. Who are _you_?" The real Carillon looked at her befuddled, and almost screamed as the dream Carillon walked right into her body. The wall of the cell fell away showing the large velvet room with the long dining table. She walked up to the opening, but felt a force push her back.

_Not yet. _Said a voice with no sound.

_You have a ways to go. _

/

Chanda

The drive to Henry's was a quiet one. Carillon held her face in her hand and groaned.

"Headaches suck!" She complained. This was the first and one of the few times I heard her whine or complain. I parked Emma's bug, and turned to the backseat where Carillon lay.

"Now B-Carillon, you stay here until I come get you. I want you to meet Henry, and he's been dying to read his story book to someone new," I threw a blanket over her and opened the door, "be right back." For this I wore my best dress and brushed my mess of a pixie cut down. I rang the doorbell which was instantly answered.

"Oh good you're early," Regina led me in while adjusting one of her earrings, "ok, so Henry's had breakfast, don't let him try to pull you in that he didn't. He's got all his homework finished, and is in his room reading. You really don't have much to worry about with him; he just needs his meals made. There's been a bit of an emergency so I'll be out till late. Henry's bedtime is nine-thirty sharp, and I want him tucked in and asleep. Usually I'm fine with leaving him home alone, but lately he's just wandered around and I'm afraid he might get snatched or something." This whole time I'd been smiling and nodding politely, but my brain had been screaming.

_Bitch, bitch, heartless bitch, imperial bitchiness! _More than that I was just throwing all the bad names I could think at her mentally, and hoping she would just drop dead. She didn't. Damn. She headed to the front door, and turned before going out.

"Bye Henry, be good!" There was no response from upstairs, and she merely shrugged it off and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Bitch." I said out loud this time.

"Tell me about it." I looked up and found Henry watching me from above.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." I said sheepishly. He shook his head at me and came down the stairs book in hand.

"Trust me, I've heard worse." Regina's car drove down the street and I headed to the door.

"Stay right here, I've got someone I want you to meet." Henry nodded and clutched the book as I ran out the door and across the yard to Emma's bug. I opened the door and pulled up the seat so Carillon could get out. She groaned at the sunlight. I led her inside quickly, and closed the locked the door.

"Henry this is B-Carillon, and Carillon this is Henry." I had to bite my fist while they shook hands. I've only just saved her and I'm already on the verge of saying her real name! I would suck at Taboo!

"Hello Henry, Chanda says that you would like someone new to read your book to." Henry looked back at me and I nodded. He smiled and took Carillon by the hand. He sat her down on the couch and left the book on her lap. He came over to me and whispered.

"Who is she?" He asked quickly. I leaned into his ear.

"Belle." Is all I said. He leaned away looking shocked.

"But the queen said-"

"Well, she lied." I interrupted. I gestured over to where Carillon flipped through the book curiously.

"She's on the verge of remembering, it comes to her in dreams, and she says that she sees a room, and other things. Maybe if you read her own story to her then it will jog a memory." Henry nodded, but looked deep in thought.

"What if it works?" I shrugged.

"Then we'll go from there."

"And if it doesn't?" I sighed.

"Then we'll figure something else out." He gave in and went to sit next to Carillon who handed the book over. I sat on the chair opposite them, and listened as Henry began.

"Once Upon a Time…"

/

REVIEW! XD


	7. Weekend

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

Weekend

Chanda

Carillon listened intently. Every page Henry would turn she would glance at the pictures, and I would watch and wait. No spark, or anything, until he reached the end.

"Rumpelstiltskin believed Belle to be a spy from the queen, and banished her from the castle. He simply told her that his power meant more to him that she did," The picture was of Belle walking out her back to the room, leaving Rumpel watching her walk out. "The evil queen came a week or so later," he read on, "and told him of how after Belle had returned home that no one wanted her for fear of her taint, and the kind locked her in a tower where purification by fire was set. The queen told Rumpelstiltskin that in her insanity she threw herself off the tower to her death." He closed the book slowly, and Belle just sat there.

"The End." He said quietly. We sat in silence for five minutes…then ten…and when fifteen was just around the corner I stood and went into the kitchen. Henry got up and followed leaving Carillon alone on the couch. I began making lunch, and Henry would peek out at her once in a while. After I finished the sandwiches (yes again :3) Henry and I walked out to her. I handed her the plate and she took it and began eating slowly. Henry gasped and I looked up from my plate, and huge crocodile tears were trailing her cheeks. She wiped her face with her fingers and looked at them.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked quietly. She shook her head at me slowly.

"I don't know; I'm just so sad." She dropped the sandwich on the plate and curled up on the couch crying soft sniffles. Henry reached over and patted her knee. She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Henry I loved your story, I really did," She wiped her face off, "I guess I'm just really tired." I nodded.

"Yeah your headache may not be helping either." She laughed a little and nodded. She picked up her plate and kept eating. I felt a little sad for her. I knew it wasn't that she was tired or had that fucking headache. She was half in and half out. It made her mind conflict itself, but I couldn't be the one to tell her who she was. She was so close that she was going to have to figure it out for herself. I shoved the last bit of my sandwich into my mouth. Chewing and thinking all at once. (Not a fun process XP)

/

General P.O.V

"What do you mean give up?" Regina looked at Emma incredulously. They had looked for about a day, and Emma was convinced that she had run from Storybrooke. No one left Storybrooke. Emma ran her fingers through her hair.

"I can get the search team to look until the end of the week, but after that it's basically saying that she left, and more than likely she won't come back. If she left she isn't our problem anymore." Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Do what you can for now, and if it proves unsuccessful then you can cancel the search. It's only one patient." She said casually, but this patient was more meaningful to her than any other. If that greedy bastard got a sight of her then it was all over. Regina reached under her desk where she sat and felt for the smooth metal of her "insurance". She would have to handle it herself.

Emma left the meeting and called Chanda.

"Hey, Regina's relentless, there's no way that she's going to give up until the end of the week. You're going to have to take her to a shrink and have her take the test to prove she's sane. Then if you can accomplish that then Regina can't do anything. Get it done today if you can. The sooner the better, and then do as you planned lay low, and wait till the weekend. Got it?" Chanda confirmed and told Emma that they would leave for the psychologist as soon as Regina showed up. Emma hung up and pulled out of the parking lot, and almost slammed right into Mr. Gold, who cleverly decided to wait in the middle of the road. Emma rolled down her window.

"Mr. Gold, what the hell!" He came over to the window and leaned over it.

"Miss Swan, lovely day isn't it? I have a question to ask you, why is it that being the person that I am that so many people are keeping all these secrets from me? It's becoming very…unnerving." He let the last word slide out like silk between your fingers, and Emma cringed inwardly at him. She kept her face though.

"I don't know what you mean." She answered. He leaned back looking at her in mock surprise.

"Oh you don't do you? Well then…" He turned on his heel and began walking down the sidewalk. Just like that. Emma knew that wasn't the end of it, but he was after something. She rolled up her window and drove on just knowing that something was going to go wrong.

/

Chanda

Regina had come back for Henry at around nine that evening and we already had him in bed with the lights out. Carillon had gone out to hide in Emma's bug. Regina paid me my healthy sum (not telling ya what the nasty lady gave me XD), and we were able to make it to the psychologist's office just before closing. Gotta tell you though, that secretary was a nasty bitch! She was intent on locking us out and making us wait. Yet with the power of my saleswoman smile and my foot of steel, we were able to get the doctors attention. Carillon took a bit taking the test the doctor had set up. She answered the questions he asked while I waited in the lobby. After a nasty look the secretary had left for the night. Giving me time to snuggled up on the couch and take a couple micro-seconds of a cat nap. I was shaken awake my Carillon who was smiling widely at me.

"I passed." She whispered excited. I jumped up and took the paper.

"You did?" She nodded, happy that she could finally know that she wasn't crazy.

"He told me that dreams like that happen all the time and that I had no reason to be locked up." She was practically jumping up and down, and we headed out towards home. Now that we had proof that she didn't need to be locked up. We could wait out the week, and then get her that job at the library. I meanwhile would be sitting for Henry again evidently.

The week passed quickly with us watching movies and talking about them, and getting some groceries delivered. Courtesy of Emma and Mary Margret. Carillon made lasagna and garlic bread and dessert consisted of homemade cookies. I about shit my pants! It was so fucking delicious! The weekend was there before we knew it. The doors of the library were large strong oak doors, but opened easily, and the inside was cool from the AC. The library of Storybrooke believed in on the spot interviews, and the front desk lady pulled Carillon back, and made me wait…again. I perused the stacks of books and looked down near the fantasy section hoping to find something invigorating (weird word! XD). I came around the corner of the last shelf and went to the walled section when standing there his cane tapping the ground thoughtfully was Gold. I turned back to the desk and saw that the door of the back room hadn't opened yet. Distraction time!

/

REVIEW! XD


	8. Libraries are a Peaceful Place

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

Libraries are a Peaceful Place

Chanda

He looked at the Mystery section with mild interest, and tapped his cane. I looked back again and still no one had come out. I went around the corner, and went to stand next to him casually.

"Watcha lookin for Rumpy?"He looked down at me from the corner of his eye, and chuckled.

"Wouldn't expect to find you in a library love, no offense, but you don't really seem like the reading type." I giggled nervously.

"I'm not really, you know more of a hands on girl, but I get curious sometimes." He nodded, and turned to me.

"Where's your cousin? Been dying to meet her." I felt my throat swell shut. It took a lot to scare a faerie shitless. He couldn't see her yet. Not yet. I heard the door at the front desk click open and through the bookshelves I spotted Carillon. I gave my salute.

"Been great talking to you!" I ran. I ran around the book case and down the aisle grabbing Carillon and pulling her behind a bookshelf that I knew he couldn't see us behind.

"Did you get it?" I asked breathless. She nodded, and waved her hands excited.

"Great! When do you start?" I peeked around the corner, but Gold was gone. I grabbed Carillon's arm and headed out the main doors, keeping a big eye out for him.

"Tomorrow." She said watching me.

"That's awesome B-Carillon!" We walked down the sidewalk.

"We can eat leftovers for dinner, and get you to bed early. They want you in when?" She looked at the little piece of paper.

"nine." I nodded.

"Perfect, I can walk with you here on my way to Henry's." It was a deal then. Both of us employed and on the verge of discovery. Regina was a mole hill now, but Rumpy was still Mount Everest. Shit.

/

General P.O.V.

Mr. Gold had left soon after Chanda had run around the corner. He turned to look after her, but the aisle was empty. She'd ran off and hid amongst the books leaving Mr. Gold rather disgruntled. He headed down the aisle a little ways hoping to spot her in hiding. Muffled whispers could be heard from a few shelves down, and he so badly wanted to peek around and scare the freaking bageebus out of her. He took another step, but something stopped him. He heard the second if the two voices, realized it must of have been Chanda's cousin. He looked down at his watch and back at the shelf they hid behind, and turned and walked back up the aisle to the front desk.

"Excuse me, love," the head librarian smiled at him oblivious, "have you been able to get that job position filled?" She nodded happily.

"Yes, finally a sweet young lady decided to come in, and she was more than fit for the job."

"Wonderful, wonderful. Who might that be?"

"Her name is Carillon Keller, Chanda's cousin, she just moved here to live with her you know." He nodded in understanding.

"She starts hmm, tomorrow?"

"You know I'm not allowed to give that information out…but since you guessed it I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you know if you were right. You seem interested." Mr. Gold turned on his heel and waved back at her as he went through the doors.

"More than you know." He whispered. Something about Chanda's _cousin_ was causing all these secrets to come up out of nowhere. Mr. Gold was on a mission. No one kept the truth from him.

/

Chanda

I sent Carillon to bed early for her first day. I ate the leftovers in the fridge and nibbled on day old garlic bread after. Fucking Rumpy giving me so many close calls! It's like before I was able to save her I hardly ever saw him. Now that she's here it seems like I can never get us away from him! I threw myself on the couch and flipped aimlessly through channels on the TV. Nothing but seventies sickcoms, and bad porn. I turned it off, and stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't he just back off like he used to? Was it because of Regina going stir crazy from her favorite prisoner escaping? No, he _had_ to be enjoying that. I just hoped that Regina didn't do anything drastic. I mean sure we had the proof that Carillon wasn't crazy, but what would stop her royal viciousness from putting I knife in her back. I was dozing at the thought when I heard a scream. Shrill and high with fear it echoed from Carillon's room. I jumped up and ran like hell.

/

General P.O.V.

The dreams came so easily to Carillon anymore. She never told Chanda the details of her dreams, but she felt that Chanda had the idea. Identity issues aren't a happy thing. The story that Henry had told her gave way to a swirling of colors and shapes. _It was just a story, _she told herself. _Just a story. _But was it?

_Don't forget my question! _The voice spoke up excitedly.

_I can't help you, but you know I'm here haha, because I'm you! _Carillon giggled at the carefree feel of the voice, and launched herself into the void that was her subconscious. The velvet room set itself up before her. The drapes opened and the sun shining in. No one inhabited the room, but voices one of the two not so different from the one she heard shouted around her.

_Why not!_ She heard the voice that led her, and she stood in amazement as the scene dissolved into being.

_BECAUSE NO ONE, NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE ME!_ She almost fell over with the fierceness of the second voice. So much anger bled through it. She backed away until she was against the dining table. She turned to it and found a full bloomed rose sitting in a vase pretty as a picture. The haunting fierce voice came back again softer this time, but saying something familiar.

_My power, means more to me, than you. _ She leaned into the rose to smell, and it turned from an object of beauty to an open mouth with sharp gnashing teeth, and before she could back away it blew fire at her.

/

Chanda

Chanda had shaken Carillon awake as she screamed and kicked. Carillon's eyes flew open and she felt her arms and face. She gasped and gasped holding her stomach, and jumped up from the bed and into the bathroom. I could hear her retching loudly. I came into the bathroom and held her hair back until all she had left was a dry heave. She sat back on her legs and tears from exertion slid down her cheeks.

"What the hell happened?" I asked horrified. I sat down on the floor next to her in case she started up again. She flushed and closed the lid.

"If I ask you a question, will you promise to answer it honestly?" I nodded. Though she had technically asked a question already.

"My name's not Carillon is it." This wasn't a question! I nodded nevertheless. She looked down at her hands and sighed.

"No." I answered. She stood up and walked out of the bathroom. And I stumbled to follow.

"Wait, don't you know yet?" She shook her head.

"No, but I feel that I may be about to find out." She didn't though. She didn't get back to sleep that night and was up from ten-thirty till we left for our jobs. She walked though as if she weren't tired. She wasn't stupid, no, but she was confused. She wouldn't be able to put the pieces together until she remembered everything. I waved to her as I went towards Mayor bitch's house. She waved back, but only half-heartedly. I felt sad for her, but I knew it would take a while for it all to set in. she set through the doors for her first day of work at the library.

/

General P.O.V.

The confusion made Carillon angry. She had to accept it as her name for now, because she didn't have anything else, and if who she thought she was, was right. Then she was nothing more than a story book character. Where did that leave her? After she got to working, shelving, renting them out, and helping with locating books she felt herself fall into a serene routine. Libraries should be a therapy for some people. She had no dress code either, but wore the pretty blue sundress that Chanda had put her in the first day. Mary Margret had been nice enough to adjust the top for her. The little black flats fit perfectly to. She had left her hair down, but after getting it in her face she took to braiding it over her shoulder and tying it with a ribbon the head librarian gave her. It made the process easier. Around noon people started to flood in in little handfuls. It was a cool and dark refuge from the intense heat of outside.

Mr. Gold walked back into the library, fully confident he would stumble across Chanda and her _cousin. _He tapped his cane against the aging hardwood floor, and meandered purposelessly. He would find Chanda. He had all the patience in the world. Aisle after aisle he would look around corners and even thought about going to check the restroom. He was fuming near the end. He stopped at the back wall. A small arm chair sat in the corner and a little lamp gave just enough light to see a book. How quaint he thought. A tap on the shoulder sent him into unexpected shudders. No one ever gave him that feeling. He reeled around quickly and came face to face with a ghost. (Not literally, poopers!) Carillon smiled openly. She had no idea who this man was other than him being the respectable Mr. Gold.

"Hello, you seem lost. No one ever comes back here. Do you need help looking for something?"

/

Oh! Oh! IT HAPPENED! Sorry for those who had expected something a little more exciting, but more romantics like me, action is a secondary thing. REVIEW! XD


	9. Help with a Book

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

Help with a Book

Chanda

I hadn't been able to reach Carillon on her phone. I had this horrible feeling that something had just gotten spoiled, but I couldn't be sure as to what. I laid back on Henry's bed as he read my favorite of the stories to me. Oh well.

/

General P.O.V.

Mr. Gold was speechless. Not really sure how to react. Though his first thought above all others was,

_That lying bitch! _He felt his rage burn out to the evil queen. Carillon looked at him quizzically.

"Are you ok?" her face melted into concern, and the thought left his mind. He tried futilely to grasp at anything he could, but the words wouldn't come. They would just slip through his fingers and to the ground. He was used to most of the people to react to him in fear or silent respect. The ones that didn't were usually old bitties that couldn't care less. He gripped the handle of his cane tightly, and grimaced slightly. General concern came onto Carillon's face. The grimace turned into a smile. The smile that a salesman would give you right before he introduced his product.

"Fine, dearie, just fine. I was in search of an older book, and I deducted that it would be farther back." Carillon smiled politely, but still held the slight thread of concern. She nodded.

"You're on the right track, but we keep the _really_ old ones behind the desk. What year is it?" Mr. Gold had to scramble for a date old enough to keep her talking.

"1812." He answered. She held her chin in her fingers and thought a moment.

"Um, you'll have to come back up to the front desk with me. I have to check the roster. It's only my first day." She admitted giggling to herself. It was like music to his ears, but he didn't let any of it show. He merely smiled in return. She led him back to the front desk. She leaned down and pulled a thick roster from a shelf inside.

"Ok, so date is 1812, back through. The starting date is 1740 and goes to 1920. Is it fiction?" He had lost himself listening to her, and nodded numbly. She went back to the roster. Nothing much had changed about her he noticed. Her hair had the same curl. Though he could only tell from the loose bits hanging from her braid. Her eyes were still sapphire and glistened as the sun cast over them. She still spoke with the pretty accent, though her vocabulary had changed. He kept his face straight, and tried to look unconcerned as she flipped through.

_And today was the day to. Twenty-nine years…of _thinking_ she was dead._ It finally hit him then, and he turned from her walking quickly from the library, and down the street. Carillon looked up seeing him walk out and felt the shake of shame hit her. Great the first person she was trying to help out and he walks out on her. Maybe she wasn't moving fast enough…but then why would he just walk out? Wouldn't he have asked for one of the more experienced ladies? She flipped through a little farther and came upon the only title they had in fiction from 1812. It was a small library and it was rare that they got a hold of any books, new or old. She turned and went to the back shelf which held the small collection of books and went to the lone book in that section which probably hadn't been read since who knows when. The title was in pretty gold letter: _Grimms' Fairy Tales._ She ran her hand over the old leather bound cover and took it with her to the front. She scanned the bar code and stuck it in her bag. She'd read it, and then give it to Mr. Gold.

Gold was on a rampage. He walked down the street quickly, and headed to Regina's home. He bashed his cane against the door. Just let her bodyguards try to stop him.

/

Chanda

The crashing on the front door made me grab Henry tightly.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back, "maybe if we act real quiet they'll leave." The bashing continued however, and yelling soon followed.

"Regina! I got a bone to pick with you! Oh I know, let's make a deal, let's make a deal!" I stood up from where I hid.

"Mr. Gold?" I whispered.

"You tell me what possessed you to mess with my dealings and rewards and I won't slit your throat!" I came up to the door with Henry pulling at my dress.

"He's angry leave him alone." I pushed him back, and unlatched the lock on the door. I opened it slowly, and his look of anger turned to surprise.

"Chanda? What the bloody fuck is it that everyone seems to be here but her?" I held up my hands and Henry clung to the back of my dress.

"Goldie locks what's goin on?" He pointed his cane at me.

"Not in the mood for your condescending attitude. Let me through." I went to the side and let him in. He walked around, but found nothing. It came to me then, "dealings and rewards". He knew. I kneaded my fingers, and watched him as he went through each room. Henry had come out from behind me, but stayed close. It wasn't like him to act so afraid. He came back into the main hall and looked around, and slammed the butt end of his cane into the hardwood. A loud snap resounded, and Henry jumped at the echo.

"Hey!" He turned to me, "What's your problem." I already knew.

"She lied, she had always lied, for twenty-nine bloody years she lied through her teeth, and I had no idea!" He plopped himself down on the small chair in the hall, and yelled out in a feral rage.

"Yeah," I started, "I know what you're talking about. Yeah she kept it from you for twenty-nine years, and she would have kept it for thirty, and forty, and on until you were nothing more than dust. Which is why I had to act." He looked up at me sharply.

"You?" I swallowed trying not to let the way his eyes flashed get to me. I nodded.

"Lowell got me my info. I knew from the beginning that she was lying, you know a faerie thing. I got Emma to help out which is why she hasn't been found yet. We found her in the psyche ward in the hospital. She's half in and half out Rumpy. She can't remember everything, but she knows now that her name isn't Carillon. We went to a shrinks office to get a paper that said that she wasn't crazy so Bitchy Mcqueen wouldn't sink her claws in again. I know I kept it from you, but didn't want you two to run into each other until she remembered. It would have been kind of bitter sweet." But then while I thought about it, it would have only complicated things. She would have been angry again and he would still be power hungry. Then, that's when the new thought hit me.

"Rumpy, she's on the verge of remembering everything. Go back there, and get to know her again before she remembers."

"Why?" he asked, he held his face in his chin watching me.

"Because, if you can get her to forgive you for something she doesn't even remember yet, then it'll be easier for her to really forgive you when she does. In other words go sweet talk her shorty!" I pointed to the door.

"Plus, with you helping out, it'll keep her out of Regina's hands." He stood up right then and headed out the door, but before he closed it he leaned his head back in.

"If this backfires I'll be firing at _you_." He closed the door with a soft click. Henry looked up at me.

"Well, that did go too badly." He said with a smile.

/

REVIEW!


	10. Rainy Days and Royal Invitations

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

Rainy Days and Royal Invitations

Chanda

Everything had kinda fallen apart. Carillon had run into Goldie before I could get it all back. I know you would ask why didn't I just put them together to begin with so she'd remember right away, right? Well if she remembers everything then she'll remember the last hostile confrontation, and that would make it harder for them to you know seal the deal! This is a super delicate process, but since I had wanted her to get that job of course they would run into each other, I had just been hoping it wouldn't have been the fucking first day! I sighed as I downed the last of my scotch. It'd been two days since that happened. Carillon had been coming home in better and better moods.

"I don't know he seems nice." She said smiling. I was little tipsy during this conversation, but fortunately was able to remember the majority of it…I think.

"No," I slurred, "He's a crafty bit, that Goldie boy, he'll have his hands in your pants if you're not careful!" I was laughing loudly, and I remember Carillon had taken my bottle from me. She seemed to be the only one allowed to do that since I practically bit off anyone's hand during last call at the pub. She took my teasing in good stride, but I think I might be bothering her a little. Well, at least she enjoyed his company. A loud knock almost made me fall off the couch.

"Damn, what the hell?" I got up and waddled my way to the door, but no one was outside when I opened it, only a pretty little envelope.

_You're invited,_

_The mayor of Storybrooke is pleased to invite you to celebrate her twenty-sixth birthday party._

_A masquerade is being held in the 201 building off of main, please RSVP, and arrive in proper formal_ _dress. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mayor Regina Mills_

Shit. She was not twenty-six. She's probably a million and a half or something. I closed the door and threw the letter on the coffee table. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a fresh bottle of scotch. I snickered, Twenty-six, what the fuck ever.

/

General P.O.V.

Carillon shelved books slowly, enjoying her time in the well-lit part of the library. The morning sun gleaming in through the red and yellow wall sized stained glass. She climbed down the later slowly, and almost fell as she slipped from the last wrung. A hand reached out to steady her, and the sudden warmth coursed through her back and up through her shoulder and face. She looked down to see Mr. Gold smiling at her slightly. She grinned and hopped down.

"Good morning." She said with a smiled. Mr. Gold merely nodded. He still felt it odd to speak to her. He had never gone to Regina after leaving Chanda and Henry the other day. He followed her as she went up front. As long as he didn't interfere with her work he could stay all he liked, and he did, every day. Carillon loved the company. It felt so familiar, just like the touch on her back…she shook her head and reached into her bag, pulling out the thick leather volume.

"I've been keeping this from you I'm afraid," she handed the book to him and he looked at it curiously, "I'd never really read it myself, but after you had been looking for it I was intrigued. Sorry." He looked up sharply.

"Don't apologize," he said firmly, "there's no reason for you to." _But there is plenty for me to apologize for. _He thought sadly. He thanked her, and put the thoughts out of his head. He wasn't really all that interested in the book itself, but since she had given it to him he would end up reading it.

"Thank you." He said simply. She smiled, and nearly sent him into a fit. _Wasn't used to it before, and I probably never will be._

"Ah," he had just remembered. He pulled the pretty cream envelope from his pocket and held it in front her of.

"Have you gotten anything like this?" She shrugged. She usually left before the morning mail delivery.

"Well, if you have I was curious as to whether you were going?" She played with her fingers as she thought.

"Chanda is a bit of a party person, so I suppose if we did get one she would like to go, and I'm not leaving her there unsupervised. So, yeah I probably will." He chuckled. Chanda had rescued her to take care of, but it ended up the other way around. Faeries and their alcohol.

"Well then, perhaps you could allow me a dance?" Carillon felt her body grow warm, he didn't even have to touch her to leave an impression. She merely nodded, and Mr. Gold smiled in small triumph.

"Lovely." He said. He was gone before she could say anything else. She shouldn't be feeling this way, it felt wrong….but holy crap did it feel right. She didn't even notice that he wasn't there through the day because of what he had asked.

Regina smiled at the list of people who had RSVP'd already. It was proper of people to accept, but the one name who was supposed to be on the list wasn't. She had learned about Carillon from the paper work that Chanda had sent her that Carillon was considered legally sane. Regina had no way of locking her up, and since she lived with someone well known throughout town it was impossible for her to make her disappear without causing some sort of scandal. The party was a perfect ruse to get Carillon alone. She would give Carillon exactly what she wanted. Regina looked out her window to the dress shop across the road where many young women packed into its small double doors. Perfect.

Carillon was home a little early and she shook Chanda from her drunken sleep.

"Chanda, Chanda! Wake up!" Chanda snored softly and giggled in her sleep. Carillon sighed and looked around the room for any envelopes. She found it already ripped open. She read it through and felt a slight thrill. How exciting! She went back to the couch where Chanda lay, and she got really close to her ear.

"CHANDA WAKE UP!" Nothing. Chanda continued to sleep soundly. Carillon groaned and looked at the number at the bottom of the letter. She so badly wanted to go. She turned and sat on Chanda and hopped up and down on Chanda to get her moving. Chanda grunted and opened her eyes.

"What?" Carillon stood up and looked down at her beaming.

/

Chanda

"You want to do what now?" Ok so I love the feeling of being tipsy, but unfortunately for faeries the buzz doesn't last long especially if we sleep. Good thing is though is that we don't get a hangover.

"I want to go to the party." She held the letter out to me and I took it. Regina had already seen the paperwork, so Carillon was free to go about in public, but I wasn't sure about this.

"Why, what could possibly be going on at this party that you would want to see so badly?" She stepped back and tugged on her hair.

"Not what exactly, you see he's more of a who." I smiled widely, instantly getting the message. This is exactly what I had been hoping for, only that it would have gone on in a different manner, but beggars can't be choosers. I looked down at the number and flipped open my phone.

"Yes, I'd like to RSVP. Chanda Keller and her cousin Carillon Keller. Nine? Friday, got it." I hung up the phone and Carillon jumped up down in excitement. I held up my hands.

"Easy Cinderella, I gotta give you a few ground rules, ok?" She stopped jumping and nodded. "Ok, so I don't mind that we do this, but you need to show discretion. Don't let people near your drink, or let them—"

"Ugh, Chanda I know the whole drug thing!" I laughed at her frustration, and then we both were laughing loudly.

"Ok, ok, but we'll need to get you a dress, and we're _not_ going to some little shop where they'll sell the same fucking dress to six to twelve people." I filled my phone back open.

"Who're calling?" I smiled at her.

"Mary Margret."

/

REVIEW! Yes I know I made MM the seamstress of the century, but she comes off as that sort, but she's still a badass.


	11. Memories and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

Memories and Nightmares

Chanda

"I can't do this," I looked up at Carillon as I adjusted the corset tie back, "I give up." She whispered. Mary Margret sat looking at her handiwork. The gown itself with getting the fabric and all took about two days. The party itself was Friday, and that left us with three more to get ourselves situated with our own dresses, not to mention masks, shoes, makeup, you know the works. I finished tying her down, and stood back. Carillon's face was pale with anxiety. She was convinced now that she was making a complete fool of herself by wanting to go. She just couldn't see the beautiful princess looking back at her in the mirror, literally.

"Well, the dress is a bit too long MM." I smiled at her and she just shrugged.

"I'm not finished yet, there's still the details I want to add, and that should take off from the bottom. How does the chest feel, sweetie?" Mary Margret had taken a string of diamond sequins and sewn them diagonal from her right shoulder, and down near her left elbow. The fabric was a silky form of cotton making it durable and comfortable, and the color was the gorgeous ironic golden yellow. Carillon nodded twisting herself this way and that with the chest expanding and stretching back in place.

"Comfortable," she said nervously. I sighed and put my palm against my forehead.

"Dear, you are not going to make a fool of yourself. You're going in a mask, and most likely no one is going to recognize you, well Mr. Gold will. He's just like that." Mary Margret nodded sagely, and I turned pointing a finger at her.

"And you. Are you going with who I think you are?" she twiddled her thumbs and looked at me innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh sure." I started giggling, and Mary Margret joined in a moment later, leaving poor Carillon in the dark. MM stood and brought safety pins and measuring tape with her.

"Inside joke." She simply stated. Carillon nodded, finally letting a small smile slip through. It wasn't much of a joke, but we're women. I sat in MM's seat and yawned. It was nearly ten-thirty, and the all of us had work tomorrow, but we had to get this done. Emma had a patrol going on, and wouldn't be back until around one. Sucked for her, especially because she had to get up at six in the morning again the next day and go back to it. MM took the bottom of the topmost skirt of the gown and pulled it up. Just above where the knee would be she folded and creased the fabric at a diagonal parallel to the sequins. She pulled the corner of the fabric up to Carillon's left hip and pinned it in place. It pulled the rest of the top skirt up giving it a nice rumpled effect.

"There," That was it. Simple as can be, but as elegant as you could imagine. "Give me another day or two, and I can get that pinned in corner a pretty sequin sewing, and voila! Perfection." Mary Margret was a modest person, but boasted when she knew she did something without flaw, and she did. The dress had a simple design, but gave an offset that Carillon was going to see royalty. MM turned Carillon to the mirror sitting propped against the wall, and she gasped softly. It was then that Carillon finally knew that everything would be ok. MM went over to her work desk and brought back two bits of the left over fabric.

"I was going to make them gloves, but something about this just seemed right." She pulled the detached sleeves up Carillon's arms. They were the same fabric, and color. They went from her elbows to her knuckles. Her fingers showed through. You would think that the look would be a bit juvenile, but it was perfect for the dress. Mary Margret always seemed to know. Carillon turned to MM and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. MM smiled at me, and I gave her the thumbs up. I hadn't told her yet, but I had gone out and bought Carillon a pair of pretty white flats. This night was going to mean everything.

/

General P.O.V.

Regina almost cried out in joy at the name she found on the list. Finally everything could go as planned. She pulled the elegant black gown from her closet and set it out. She hadn't been near it in almost thirty years. It had instilled fear then, and it would again. No better time to than on her "birthday". A knock came on her door and she quickly pulled the dress back into the closet.

"Come in." Henry opened it slowly and stood in the doorway. He looked at the ground, and would glance up at Regina.

"What's wrong Henry?" She patted the bed, but he stayed standing.

"Do I have to go?" Regina sighed. Henry was not pleased with the verdict of his going to the party.

"Yes. It wouldn't be a party without you anyway." She reached out for him, and he begrudgingly went to her.

"Of course I want my son there. It's a party." She smiled at him, and he shook his head.

"But you're not twenty-six, why would you lie about your age, and your birthday is months away." Regina had only planned the party for convenience of the plan. She pulled him up into her lap, which seemed to be getting harder and harder as days went by.

"Well, every once in a while women need to hold parties to make them feel young again. I need this one night to feel young again, and I want you to be there. Will you please do it, for me?" He looked at her, the knowing evil in her eyes. Henry knew that this wasn't what she was really planning, and if he didn't go who would be the victim of her anger? He thought of Emma, and Mary Margret. He thought of Ashley, the baby, David, Chanda, all of them. But most of all Henry thought of Carillon…Belle. The true victim in this non-Shakespeare tragedy, and he remembered her tears as her mind tried to grasp at the memories that could never be reached. He decided then.

"Ok, I'll go Mom. It's your party after all." She smiled and hugged him. Her face contorted into an evil grin as she hugged him close.

Mr. Gold sat and read through each story slowly. He took in every detail that the Brothers Grimm had written down. He absorbed all the familiar tales and even laughed a bit at the parts that they had messed up. It was after all _purely _fiction. He felt a sense of security and comfort wrap itself around him. He had asked the queen for a life of comfort, which he had been given, but he had never felt happy. It ebbed at him, and he felt its warmth pierce his body. He had to be very careful with this. When he was around her at the library he never wanted to let her out of his sight, but he knew that if he reacted as such she would be frightened off. He enjoyed the small smiles she'd give him, and time she would devote to just him. He felt her feelings radiate from her being, and he felt the love for her, but if he wasn't careful history would repeat itself. He closed the book and stood. He had no need for the cane; it merely was there for decoration.

He would take this time to plan. He had no need for a new suit or anything mundane. He merely wanted the preparation. Regina had taken her away from him before, and he was not going to let it happen again. He would dig around the shop for old spells that to Regina would seem useless, but would mean every protection possible for Carillon.

/

Chanda

Mary Margret called when the dress had been finished. It was perfect. Not gaudy or over-blinged or anything. It went well with the flats I gave Carillon and she hugged me tightly. She had gone with me to find my own dress the day after we brought hers home. Mine was more for the functional bits than for looking good, but it was cute. It was a thigh length olive green dress. The skirt flared out at the bottom giving plenty of leg room in case of an emergency. My mask was a simple green domino mask with green flaming out at the edges. I wore my pirate boots, the sexy ones that went to the knee. I would simply spike my hair, but for Carillon I would do the utmost to make her a Femme Fatal. The few days left passed in the blink of an eye. I presented the mask to her before we got ready. It was a simple shiny yellow mask with a white border; a yellow rose was pinned to the side with black feathers sticking out. I did her eye makeup, putting shimmery yellow eye shadow with a light layer of grey to give it a smoking haze. She went to tie her hair back and I slapped her hands.

"No!" I said firmly.

"But I always have my hair back."

"Not tonight." I took the curler to her hair and made graceful barrel curls form. They cascaded down her shoulders to just the top of her dress. I put an off shade of red on her lips and placed the mask over her face.

"Gorgeous." I said simply. The color of the eye makeup and the mask made her eyes almost glow. She looked up at me messing with her arm socks.

"Really?" She asked, almost desperate.

"He won't be able to refuse you." I said smiling. I spiked my hair up and took green glitter makeup and made Celtic knots over my eyelids before placing the mask on. I grabbed the keys of Emma's bug, which she so graciously let us borrow. She'd be riding in with MM.

"Ready? I asked once more. She looked down at herself, and then to me, and smiled excited.

"Yeah."

/

General P.O.V

The lights of the 201 building gleamed brightly. Mr. Gold appraised it all coldly, waiting for Regina to come and attempt to sink her claws into him. He wouldn't let Carillon out of his sight tonight. Not once.

Regina watched him from across the room as other guests walked in. Her mask was a raven's face, and it held and exampled the evil that she held behind it. She thanked guests for coming and shook hands with the important members of the council. She was merely waiting for the true guest of honor.

Emma and Mary Margret walked against the wall and edged their way from Regina's line of sight. They stood near the punch bowl and watched for any sign of Carillon. They weren't all that big on the idea of her being around Mr. Gold, but who were they to hold up an impending love story? A tap on the shoulder sent Mary Margret spinning, and she came mask to mask with David who smiled at her brightly. They both wore simple white masks, but his had blue swirls and hers had red. He held his arm out to her and she looked back at Emma who nodded. She went off with David all smiles and glory.

"Emma!" She turned and found Henry running towards her. His little blue mask bobbing on his face.

"Something bad's going to happen!" She knelt next to him, her grey mask getting in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He pulled her arm and pointed where Chanda and Regina were standing off against one another, while Carillon looked on a little worried. Mr. Gold had seen, and was moving over to them, and Emma began heading over with Henry at her heels. What shit did Chanda start up tonight?

/

Review! This is where the story really begins. If you wanna see the dress, go to and then type into the search bar yellow strapless beaded. And when picks of dresses pop up go down to the yellow one that has the bell skirt.


	12. Night and Twentynine Years to Remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

This is where the story finally actually starts ;3

Enjoy!

/

A Night and Twenty-nine Years to Remember

Chanda

"What do ya mean by that?" Regina had been noting that I was obviously not dressed suitably for the evening.

"The invitation said formal, not semi-formal. You need to leave." She told me smiling.

"What?" I clenched my fists and stepped towards her, but she held her ground. I was not going to let the bitch queen push me around. Not then, and not ever. Gold shouldered past Regina, and looked at me skeptically.

"Dearie, you look like you just got dropped off from a gypsy wagon." I gaped at him open mouthed and about called him some choice names, when he looked to Carillon and back at me. He winked. I closed my mouth with a click, and stepped back.

"Alright," I threw my hands up, "whatever." I stepped back and pushed Carillon forward past Regina and almost into Gold. He offered his arm, and she took it, and they were off. I looked at Regina who watched them menacingly.

"Yo," I looked back to her, "your imperial bitchiness." I mock bowed and flipped her the birdy in the process. I walked out the door and turned back to find Gold holding tightly to Carillon. Good. If I couldn't be there at least he was. I turned and headed down the street to Emma's bug.

"I need a drink." I complained. The revving of a motorbike caught my attention. I turned to find a dark haired dude sitting on his bike and smiling mischievously at me. I crossed my arms and stared him down.

"You need a drink, then why don't you join me?" I stood my ground, keeping my arms crossed. This guy was not going to get the better of me. He was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place him. My frustration got the better of me and I scowled.

"Whoa, what a face!" He doubled over the handlebars of his bike laughing at me, and I turned in a huff walking to the car. Since this asswipe had decided to show up, the whole town's been abuzz with the idea of someone new. I myself and Goldie for some reason had no recollection of him in the past. I had my theories though. He gave the engine life and came thundering over in front of the bug.

"Hey, don't get like that; I was only trying to break the ice." He smiled at me easily, but I felt my heart freeze.

"You were only trying to be an ass." I unlocked the car and hopped in. I revved the engine and sat. The party lasted until, surprise surprise midnight. So I had till maybe half after eleven to get back without drinking myself into a nonexistent grave. I put the car into gear and gassed it; unfortunately he was able to speed out of my way before I hit his pretty little bike. As I drove down the road at clearly illegal speeds I leaned my head out the window back towards him.

"Have a nice night dickhead!" I laughed loudly on down towards the pub. Needed some whiskey to celebrate.

/

General P.O.V.

Emma watched from across the floor as Carillon was swept across the floor by various dance partners as the Victorian era waltz led them down a line. She stepped gracefully from person to person, and didn't miss a step. She kept her eyes on Mr. Gold the whole time, and he watched her in return. Emma noticed that he didn't have his cane with him. She didn't know the origins of why he needed the cane, but the gimp in his leg usually was what kept it at his side. Tonight he walked like he never had it, nor needed it. She'd keep a close eye on them, just in case. Chanda was probably pissed about Regina having a fit about her dress. Emma sighed. Regina got what she wanted, no matter what, as it seemed. Regina watched the dance go on below the balcony of the ballroom. The 201 building was where the high school held its prom every year. It was a beautiful silver and blue clad room with high long window and atop the railing of the balcony a clock from the early twenties. She peeked from around the side of the clock and watched Carillon spin and spin her way around the other male partners. Good. Let her enjoy the simplicity of ignorance. In the folds of her gown she pulled the slim vile out. A lovely purple liquid swirled inside.

"Let her enjoy this moment, and the twenty-nine years that she will remember. For a price of course," She opened the vile and poured the liquid into her palm, and she blew it out. It would have no effect on anyone else but her, "A kiss can break any curse, sometimes a potion is needed to help things move along, but," She held her finger up and smiled cynically, "All magic, comes with a price." She giggled darkly as Carillon unknowingly inhaled the potion. Carillon choked up with a sneeze and almost missed her first step when her next partner caught her.

"Not getting sick, are we?" Mr. Gold smiled at her casually, and she looked at him a little shyly.

"No, just sneeze," She said laughing lightly, "I was a little surprised when you asked me about this, I don't mean to offend you, but you don't seem like the party type." They danced across the room and Mr. Gold shook his head.

"None taken, dearie. Really I'm not that kind of man, but since I knew _you_ would be coming to this,_ I_ came to gladly share a dance with you." Carillon felt her face grow warm. It was a nice feeling. She looked down at her feet as they danced. The tempo had changed and they swayed slowly. Her mask began to feel constricting, and she reached up with a free hand and pulled it off her face.

"Got a little stifling." She said smiling. Mr. Gold reached up and pulled his off too. It had been a simple black mask.

"No better time I suppose." She giggled at him, and they stayed that way. Just dancing, talking. Every time someone would come and ask for a dance from her she would politely decline. She had the only partner she needed. Henry could see that as he sat at a table near Emma. She moved her way over and sat across from him.

"So, Mr. Gold and Carillon. What brought that on?" He smiled at his biological mother happily.

"It was meant to be." He said simply. She smiled at him wryly. She knew that she would never be able to tell if he was lying or not, because technically he wasn't lying, not if he believed it. She looked over at the dancing pair and rested her chin in her hand.

_I just hope everything goes well for them._

/

Chanda

I sipped the last of my shot, and looked up at the clock. Eleven sharp, but it wouldn't hurt to be a little early. I sat my glass down with a heavy thunk and left the tip.

"Thanks Lowell!" I shouted, and he grunted in reply. I laughed as I walked out. The bug started up easily and I pulled the mask back onto my face. Regina had to be away from the door by now. I could slip in, keep an eye on Carillon for another hour, and slip out with her. I drove down the street and smiled, I could probably get a dance out of Henry too. I pulled into an open spot on the street and locked the doors before going in. The guy from earlier was gone, and hopefully for good. I slipped in and looked around slowly before seeing it fit to enter. I'm surprised she didn't have thugs set up at the door. I saw Carillon and Goldie dancing slowly. Both had their masks off. I huffed a little I had looked really hard for that mask, and she wasn't even wearing it. I sighed out and waved it off.

"Chanda!" I looked over to see Emma and Henry waving me over. I looked around one more time before heading over.

"So, how's your evening's been?" Henry smiled widely, but Emma shook her head. Poor Emma, since Sheriff Graham had died she'd been a little left on the outside. Even Mary Margret had David. I looked up at the large clock and noticed Regina looking out from around it. I raised an eyebrow. How odd is it that the queen bitch isn't out sapping up all this attention. It was her party after all. The clock struck once for the half hour. Eleven-thirty came on fast, and I watched as people tried to get Carillon away from Goldie to dance with them. She would smile and shake her head. I was in disbelief of this; she was a young pretty able woman who could have any guy she wanted. Especially in this new world, but always came back to Rumpy. I looked at Henry who gave me that knowing smile. Right. A waiter came round with champagne glasses and I grabbed one. This wasn't going to last too much longer. This was the night I had been hoping for, even though I had missed the majority of it. At least I got to see the happy ending.

/

General P.O.V.

Carillon loved the feeling of his hand in hers, and couldn't help but think of how familiar it felt. The head violinist held a last call, and they began a sad sweet tune. (think of the song they all played as the titanic sank kind of like that :D) Carillon stopped dancing and felt the music well up inside her. Such a sad sound, and she couldn't help but be overwhelmed. Mr. Gold took her chin in his hand.

"Are those tears I'm seeing?" She smiled and wiped her cheeks. Good thing Chanda went waterproof.

"The song's a little sad." He nodded.

"That it is, dearie, but," He pulled her to his chest gently. He looked at her in a soft way, "there's no reason to be sad." He pressed his lips to hers. Chanda clapped her hands together and almost squealed. Emma gaped, and Henry covered his eyes, smiling. Regina watched from above coldly, and the clock struck midnight. Carillon relished in the feel. His warmth; and his happiness radiated from his body and into hers. He pulled away gently and held her face. she smiled, feeling her chest grow heavy, and her world went black.

/

REVIEW! Oh, leaving you on a cliffhanger! I have my suspicions on who the biker dick is, but I'm not putting it in the story in case of a spoiler issue, so if you wanna know pm me :3 I wanna hear your guys theories too. XD


	13. Threats?

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

Threat?

Chanda

I saw Carillon go limp in Gold's arms, and I was across the floor in an instant. I held her head up and looked at him, but he only stared at her in shock. We laid her on the floor gently and Gold used his suit jacket as a pillow for her.

"Geez, didn't know you were that good." I smiled at him, and he gave me the look. I shrugged, just trying to diffuse the tension. I had a feeling this would happen. Hoping actually, not her passing out, but the two of them kissing. They were connected so deeply that a kiss should have broken it. I had thought of Mary Margret and David though. I turned back up to the clock and Regina had her eyes on Carillon, an evil smile playing behind those cold eyes.

/

General P.O.V.

All this time she had wondered. Ever since she realized that Carillon wasn't her real name, she had wondered who she really was. The velvet room came back, and the single rose sat in the vase. She knew now that the rose had been and always will be intended for her in these dreams. No, these memories.

_You came back. _

The voice giggled and she smiled.

_You know now._

She nodded.

"My name is…Belle. I'm from nowhere near Storybrooke and I had given myself up to Rumpelstiltskin to keep my home safe. I…I fell in love with him, and tried to save him with a kiss, but…it didn't work out. And now…"

_Now he realizes just how much he cared. Do you want him still?_

She felt the hot tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I do, forever and for always." She whispered. The voice laughed.

_Good, but unfortunately you're not there yet. The only reason you remembered is because of a potion that was sent to you through the air. Can you fight it off?_

She stood firm and looked at the rose.

"I can try."

_Good. Try as hard as you can. Goodbye Belle. This is the last time you'll hear from me, because well I am you hahaha._

She leaned into the rose and inhaled deeply, and its sweet scent came over her. It gave her a wonderful sense of security. No teeth or fire came from the harmless flower. She reveled in happiness, but it didn't last long. The voice, her inner self had warned her about the potion. She noticed it now, and it ebbed its way around the edges of the room, eating at the windows and walls. It gave off a purple hew and it hissed as it worked down. She backed up against the table and felt the heat of the poison. What's it doing? A laugh erupted in the room so loud and based out that she had to cover her ears.

"Ah!" She fell to the floor and grasped her ears. What's happening?

/

Chanda

Her eyes shot open. She sat up quickly, and a light layer of sweat had covered her forehead. She gasped, and yanked the arm socks off, throwing them to the ground. I leaned over her and felt her forehead.

"You have a fever." I hauled her up, and helped her to the door. Gold was on our heels.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"I'm taking her home, she's sick," I looked back at him pleadingly. His eyes became cold and distant. He stepped back. Carillon hadn't looked at him since she woke up.

"Chanda," she whispered, and I looked up at her, "Something's wrong." She shoved me away and grabbed a steak knife off one of the tables.

/

General P.O.V.

She couldn't stop herself. She felt herself move without her own consent. She had pushed through the crowd, and located him. Henry still sat in his seat, and she approached him. Grabbing him roughly she dragged him to the ground, and held the knife against his throat. He looked up at her more confused that scared. He knew something was wrong.

"Henry." she forced out.

"Carillon, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I…can't...STOP!" She screamed the last word, and pulled the knife away bringing it up above her head.

"HENRY!" Regina ran down the stairs, concern and horror masking her face. Emma raised the gun she had hid beneath her dress, and she aimed at Carillon.

"Emma, no!" Henry waved his hand, but Emma held her stance. She kept the gun trained on her. Chanda came pushing through, and came up behind Carillon. She smelled the potion on her. Gold stayed back in the crowd eyeing the scene. He kept his face a steely mask, but on the inside his mind was screaming. Chanda turned to him and motioned to the door. He nodded and walked out without a word.

/

Chanda

This whole situation was giving me the shivers, and when I get the shivers I'm always on the verge of pissing my pants. This was to the point where if someone got hurt, I would shit! The potion held a sickly sweet aroma. I knew ritchy bitchy didn't want in on this magic shit between faerie and bitch queen, and let him leave with some sort of dignity. There was always tomorrow.

"Carillon, what happened?" She shook with the exertion of the potions effects. She was trying so hard to keep the knife up.

"It was in the dream," She whispered, "It…ate away at it all…and now I can't stop." Tears were streaking her cheeks. It was hard to believe that just a few moments earlier that they had been tears of happiness. I breathed in deeply. A faerie's breath is blessed with purifying abilities whether for illness, or fires, earthquakes, or like my own to blow away bad potions. I blew gently across her back, and her grip on Henry's shirt slackened. The cool air of my purification took away most of the sweat. She dropped the knife, and let go of Henry. He didn't run, but he backed up a little and let Emma pull him close. Carillon collapsed. She gasped, and began to hyperventilate. Hysterical sobs choked up in her throat and I heaved her up again. Regina looked at us pointing a menacing finger.

"That woman is not fit to live in society! There was a reason she had been locked up! And I will see to it that she will be again, for good this time!" She turned and stormed up the stairs.

"Henry!" She yelled for him. Interesting that she came for him in danger, but walked away a moment later. He looked back at us and then rushed up the stairs, his eyes a constant silent apology. Carillon was washed out in sweat again. Emma came to my side and helped me get her outside and into the bug. I shifted it into gear, and Emma leaned into the car.

"I know she didn't do it on purpose. I'm not really sure what happened, but I know that you didn't mean what you did." Carillon smiled at her weakly. I floored the car, and headed towards home.

/

General P.O.V.

Gold smashed his fists against the wall of his home. Dust came drifting down from the rafters. Why hadn't he smelled the aroma of the potion earlier? He sank down to the floor.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" He yelled in anguish. He felt the familiar sense of weakness cloud him. He couldn't help her in time, and so he just walked out. He bashed his fists against the wall again, and again until they began to bleed. It was the same as with his son! He looked up at the ceiling, though not really seeing it, but past. What was he to do? A beeping came from his pocket and he pulled his cell phone out, and flipped it open.

_Need u at my place as early as u can 2morow. U just gave us the miracle we needed! XD_

_-Chanda_

He flipped the phone shut and stood up on shaky legs. He grabbed his cane from the wall and supported himself with it. He looked down at his phone again.

_What?_

Carillon, or well Belle sat with a cool cloth against her head. Chanda came out with a steaming cup.

"Sooooo," she looked at Belle curiously, and she nodded solemnly. Chanda threw her arms in the air after she gave the cup of tea to Belle of course.

"Woot!" Belle shook her head.

"No, not woot! I almost killed Henry!" She felt the tears stab at her eyes and she blinked furiously. Chanda waved her hands at her and smiled.

"It's alright! Henry's fine, and Emma was able to talk to Regina. She's not a happy camper, but what can she do? We have the proof that you're not crazy. So…" Chanda scooted up next to Belle and put her hand in her chin.

"Tell me what you remember." So Belle did, she told Chanda about the Ogre wars, and how Rumpel had come to make the deal, and of how he had let her go, but before she went on anymore she looked at Chanda.

"I don't want to talk about anything else," she said softly, "I'm really tired." Chanda nodded and took the now empty cup from Belle.

"Mkay, C-Belle, haha, why don't you just sleep out here tonight, you'll be closer to the bathroom. 'Kay?" Belle nodded and lay back on the couch breathing in through her nose and out her mouth. After they had gotten home it had started to rain, and the rain had turned to a storm. It ravaged and shook the trees out in front and bashed loudly against the roof. Belle lay there, for hours, thinking about all the memories that had just washed back to her. Well, they had never really left to begin with. The clock in the kitchen chimed for two in the morning. She sat up slowly and felt better. No dizziness. She sighed in relief, and leaned against the back of the couch and pulled the curtain away from the window. Lightning was the first thing she saw. It had flashed brightly in front of her and she blinked until she could see out in the dark again. A small shadow moved down the sidewalk. It took slow sluggish steps. And at first Belle was sure that it had been Henry.

Henry isn't that tall. She leaned forward and tried to discern the figure. Lightning flashed again and brought the figure into focus. Close it was a young boy, though not Henry. He wore what looked like a Juvi suit from Storybrooke's correction center. She couldn't see much of the face. She felt an instinct kick in and she jumped up off the couch, ignoring her lightheadedness. She was in her knee length pj shirt and sleep pants. She went to the door and grabbed her rubbers. She pulled them on over her pants and grabbed the raincoat from the rack. She pulled the hood up and snatched the umbrella from the holder. Before she looked opened the door she looked down the hall to see if Chanda may be wandering. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but Chanda would be upset with her being up like this when she'd just been hit with an icky potion. She yanked open the front door and ran out. Thunder exploded as she let the screen door slam shut. The sounds not bothering Chanda as she slept soundly.

/

Regina sat on her couch at home reveling in the sound of the storm. Sidney Glass sat across from her his pen working quickly.

"I want that girl dead." Sidney looked up shocked.

"Dead?"

"You heard me." She held a shiny red apple between her hands.

"I want nothing of this in the paper. I want it done secretly and cleanly. No one must no." Sidney looked at her questioningly.

"Why?" She laughed bitterly at this.

"Because as surprising as this may seem Sidney, that girl from the psyche ward is the key to my undoing."

/

REVIEW! XD Oh it gets even better from here!


	14. Saved at Last, But Gone Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing once upon a time, only Chanda.

Enjoy!

/

Saved at Last, but Gone again

General P.O.V.

Belle ran hard out into the storm. The boy had stopped and was staring at her. She walked up to him slowly, the umbrella blocking the rain. She held it over his head, and he stared up at her frightened. He didn't have to look up too far, he was quite tall. She smiled at him, but noticed the uniform. It _was_ from the correction center. It was filthy with dirt and mud. His skin was caked with it giving him a darker hue.

"Hi," he stared silently, "what're you doing out here?" He looked around him as if just realizing he'd been out in a storm. Belle felt the instinct again, and she reached out.

"Let's get out of this rain." He looked up at her surprised, but took her hand gently. She led him up the steps and into the house.

/

Mr. Gold meanwhile was pacing the floors of his home and would once in a few moments stare over at the small teacup, taking no notice of the other things around him. He felt his chest grow heavy as he looked at the clock, which only read a quarter after two. He went into the kitchen and put tea on to brew.

/

Madam Mayor paced as relentlessly as Mr. Gold had. She however didn't feel the comfort of brewing tea. Henry watched her silently from above. If she knew of his presence she didn't let on. She pulled her phone from her pocket every once in a while and would simply stare at it. As if to make someone call. The men she hired were purely useless for any other mundane task, but for something such as this they were specialists. They would find Belle, take her and break her spirit into itty bitty little pieces. The thought made Regina chuckle darkly. Gold wouldn't get his way, not even in a world where his life is in rich comfort.

"Love just doesn't suit you Rumpel." She murmured. She laughed softly at this, and her phone began to ring.

/

Chanda

No way in hell was I going to be able to sleep tonight! Too much excitement and the storm had me at my wits end! I stood up and pulled my hoodie over my head. I felt my stomach groan at me. I held it in my hands, looks like I was gonna make a food baby tonight.

/

General P.O.V.

The boy ate fast, leaving hardly any traces of the casserole left on his dish. He looked up at Belle uncertainly, and she smiled.

"Want some more?" He nodded, and she took the plate back over to the stove. She heard him gulping and looked over to find him drinking, not from the glass of milk she left him, but from the gallon jug she left sitting on the table. It didn't last long. She sat the plate down next, and watched him continue to swig what was left of the milk down. He sat it down slowly and looked at her with big eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered. Belle shook her head.

"One thing is for certain, you really needed the calcium." She giggled and he smiled at her shyly. She plopped back down and watched him eat. He ate slower this time taking his time to chew.

"So," he looked up at her curiously, "What's your name?" He swallowed, and looked down at his plate.

"I'm Cole." He said quietly. He looked back up at her to find her smiling gently.

"I'm Belle." He gave her a look.

"Like the one from the story?" She nodded, and put her chin in her hands.

"Yeah, something like that." Floorboards creaked and Belle looked up startled. Chanda stood in the shadows of the hallway. Belle could see the look of utter shock on her face.

"Now Chanda, it's okay, I'm the one that let him in. Don't be angry." Chanda looked at her and waved her over. Belle smiled at Cole reassuringly and went over to her.

"I'm not angry," she hissed, "you said you remembered everything right?" Belle nodded, and Chanda nodded towards Cole. "That kid, do you know him?" She looked at Chanda confused.

"No. Why?" A look of knowing finally hit Chanda full on in the face. She waved her hands, and playful smile playing on her features.

"You'll figure it out, now, is there anymore casserole left?"

/

Mr. Gold heard the clock chime three. He put the empty teapot into the sink and crabbed his coat. He wasn't going to take this anymore. He grabbed his umbrella and headed out the door. Not taking the time to turn off any of the lights. He battled his way through the storm with more ease than anyone else would have. The wind was ferocious, to anyone that didn't have his capabilities.

/

Belle sat awestruck at how the two of them ate. Chanda dug deep into her plate and went through three at such a quick pace that Belle herself felt like she was going to explode, and she wasn't even eating.

"Sooo," Chanda started again, and Belle just looked at her, "Are there any tensions you feel towards him?" She almost jumped and slapped herself. She was so into bringing Cole in that she completely forgot about what had happened. Hard to believe right? She'd loved every minute of the time they had spent dancing, he'd been sweet and charming, just like he had before…

"Chanda?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did he leave after I woke up?" Chanda looked at her with a noodle hanging from her mouth. She raised an eyebrow at Belle and chewed quickly to get an answer in.

"Well…cause I made him."

"Why?" Chanda sighed in exasperation.

"I knew by how he just stood there that he couldn't smell the potion on you yet. I made him leave so that things wouldn't get anymore messy than they had to. I texted him about an hour ago that he needs to come over later this morning."

"So he didn't run?" Chanda stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth. She put it down gently.

"Of course not sweetie. Why would he run from the one person he'd thought dead for God knows how long?" Belle sat and twiddled her fingers together, loving the idea of him being so near, but she felt the ebbing anger of before.

"What should I do?" she asked uncertainly. Cole looked up suddenly.

"About what?" he asked curiously. Chanda patted his head, and smiled at him.

"You'll find out when you're older." He waved her hand away and looked at her annoyed.

"I'm old enough, I'm already fourteen." Chanda smiled at a him playfully.

"Not old enough, kid." Chanda began to giggle at Cole and his scowl slipped and a smile appeared. Belle had no idea who he really was.

/

Chanda

I couldn't believe that Belle couldn't see that this snot rag dubbed Cole for who he really was. I felt like slapping my forehead at not thinking of the possibility of him being here. Baelfire was sitting in our kitchen. Yes, in a juvi suit and a little worse for wear, but in one piece. You would assume that her royal bitchiness would have put an end to his existence, then again I suppose to Rumpel she did. After all she'd hidden Belle away for so long.

"Hey," I called , and she looked up at me smiling, "you sure you want to go by your real name? I feel like it would upset some balance." She smiled at me.

"That's the whole point, isn't it? Emma was the first step to setting Storybrooke back to our original state, and I'm just helping out by upsetting that "balance". After all the queen already knows that I remember. She is the one that threw the potion." Cole was looking back and forth between us a look of complete confusion on his face. I giggled at him, and he puckered his mouth like he ate something sour and stuck his tongue out at me through them. I laughed loudly and shoved his head. I looked back over at Belle, and decided not to tell her about Rumpel coming over later in the morning.

"Belle, why don't you show Cole to the bathroom and set him up? I've got some old clothes from my dad in the closet." She looked over at Cole.

"How about it?" He took the last bite of his casserole and looked down at himself. His skin was mud crusted, and his hair matted and wet. He nodded, and Belle led him from the kitchen. I flipped out my phone, and hit five for Emma's speed dial. It rang about five times before a crackling resounded. The ruffling of bed sheets no doubt.

"Hmm." A voice groaned.

"Hey, Em, I was just curious—"

"You're calling me at…three thirty in the morning because you were curious?" I sat and waited while Emma grumped and complained. I could hear the water running from the bathroom. I still couldn't believe that after looking for so long, that the boy thought dead was in my home. How ironic. I kept thinking about it and I didn't even realize that Emma had stopped.

"Chanda? HEY!" I jumped.

"Sorry, sorry," I said, "the reason I called is I was curious as to whether you've had any recent reports of missing juvenile inmates." There wasn't any response for a while. I could hear the floor on the other end of the line creak, and shuffling paper. The water had stopped running, and I heard Cole sloshing around in the tub. Belle came into the kitchen, she'd found the clothes. They hadn't really been my dad's since I technically didn't have one, I just picked them up at a Good Will one day, just in case. I nodded at her and she went back out.

"Ok," Emma finally said, "none recent, but I have a warrant of custody for an isolated juvi. Cole Danvers? They said he attacked another kid completely unprovoked. Danvers stated that the boy pulled a knife on him. They did find a knife, but Danvers himself was holding it. Chanda…you have anything to tell me?" I coughed awkwardly clearing my throat.

"Well, um…I may have a little news for you."

"Oh God don't tell me you're hiding two escapees in your house…you are…aren't you." It wasn't a question. And I giggled nervously.

"Well, I just wanted to know what he was locked up for, soooo….gotta go!" I snapped the phone shut before Emma could ask any more about it. My house was becoming a sanctuary for the criminally insane. Though neither were criminals, or insane. I sighed when a loud knocking echoed down the hall. I sure as hell didn't order any pizza at three in the morning.

/

General P.O.V.

Cole had dressed and let Belle rub his hair with a towel while he sat on her bed. He was slightly paler, but clean. Belle felt her heart soar at the sight of Cole. The maternal instinct on high. She pulled the towel away and smiled down at him. He looked up at her curiously.

"I know you, I think." She raised an eyebrow. She didn't remember him, only home and when she was in Rupelstiltskin's castle… she suddenly looked down at the face that held so many familiar features. She saw herself in her minds sitting on the spinning wheel.

_You promised me a story. _

_Did I?_

_Mhmm. Tell me about your son._

She breathed in sharply as she looked into the identical brown eyes. Impossible. A loud crash came from the front of the house.

"SHIT!" Chanda was screaming swear words as more crashing sounded out. Grunts from men could be heard. Belle held Cole in place with her hand.

"Stay here." She went to the door of her bedroom and peeked out. Chanda threw her arm out snapping her fingers and sending the intruders flying. A knock back spell.

"There she is!" There were two men, big and bulky the one that shouted pointed a menacing finger at Belle. Chanda looked back.

"Lock the door!" She screamed. Belle slammed it as one of the men came barreling towards her. She turned the door lock knowing it wouldn't keep him out long. She turned to Cole.

"You have to hide." She grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the bottom of the bed. He had just enough room to slide underneath it. She pulled the sheet back down and stood up. She was empty handed and defenseless. She knew that by now Chanda was probably taken out. The man bashed on the door savagely, and the wood began to splinter at the hinges. She sat down on the floor.

"I know that this may be confusing," she started telling him, "and I'm about to be taken, but if someone comes here, if you feel like you can trust them, then do it. You have that way about you. You just know…like your father." The door exploded into splinters.

/

OH HOLY POOP! REVIEW! If you fear for my sanity review! haha


End file.
